The purpose of the Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core C is to provide consultation and collaboration on quantitative methods on all SPORE Projects, Developmental Projects, and Cores A and B. Successful collaboration between the project leaders and the biostatisticians and computational biologists in this SPORE, as well as members of the other Cores, is essential to achieve the goals of the projects. Members of this core will provide support for the design, analysis, and reporting of laboratory, animal, translational, genomic, and clinical studies. Depending on the project, these collaborations could range from short consultations to large collaborative projects, and will include assistance in preparation of grant applications and manuscripts related to the SPORE projects. The Core members will also provide statistical mentoring to the researchers, with a particular emphasis on Career Development Awardees and Developmental Project Investigators. Important for the success of the SPORE is the coordination of data management and quality control procedures. The biostatisticians and computational biologists are an integral part of this process at the DFCI, and will continue to provide input on the existing procedures, as well as recommendations on additional computational infrastructure, which might be necessary for this SPORE. To achieve the goals of the SPORE, we propose the following specific aims: Specific Aim 1. To provide biostatistical collaboration for SPORE Projects, Developmental Projects, and Cores. This includes all aspects of design, conduct, analysis, and reporting of laboratory and clinical protocols, including coordination of laboratory results with patient characteristics and outcomes from the clinical studies. Specific Aim 2. To provide consulting and statistical education to SPORE researchers. Specific Aim 3. To provide or recommend supporting computational infrastructure. This includes collaboration with the multiple myeloma clinical research coordinators (CRC) and the data specialist at the Quality Assurance Office for Clinical Trials (QACT) on the collection of data, forms development, data processing, and quality assurance of clinical trials data. We will also provide consultation on computer databases, moving data between data bases for laboratory, animal, and relevant clinical studies Specific Aim 4. To provide bioinformatic support for analysis of high throughput transcriptional and genomic studies.